When Can We See You Again?
by LexisTexas2000
Summary: Asia, Makayla, and Leila, three orphan best friends who mysteriously enter the world of Wreck-It Ralph, where they learn more about their tragic pasts and an unexpected secret is revealed. But things take a sudden twist when an old enemy arises, hungry for revenge, and these three girls are the only ones who can defeat this enemy for good.
1. My Life and Dream

**I have no idea where this story will go, I'm just posting this to see what you guys think. I have writer's block on the third chapter, but I have the second one written out. Just review and tell me what you think, thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, but I do own the plushie! :D**

**Enjoy!**

_I was having the same dream I have every night. Here I am, standing on the sidewalk on a cold, rainy night. I see a scrawny hooded woman walk up the steps of _Ocean View Orphanage_, carrying a whimpering bundle. I assume the bundle is me when I was small, but I can never tell because I've never gotten a good look at the baby. I helplessly watched as the woman hugged her baby one last time before she tapped quietly on the door, and took off into the night, never to be seen again. The door was answered a second later, and the orphanage worker looked around before her eyes settled on the quivering baby. Quickly opening the door, she scooped up the baby, cradling her in her arms and looking around for any sign of its mother. But saw nothing…_

I was met with a bright light, squinting as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. My strawberry blonde hair was in a mangled mess around my head, or as a normal person would call it, bed head hair. I push a mangled lock of hair out of my face and glance at the clock; 7:30, the numbers read. Heaving a tired sigh, I pushed myself out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After brushing, swishing with my favorite mint mouthwash, and washing my smooth acne-free face, I grabbed a brush and set to work on my tangled hair.

No luck.

I groaned, and tried again, and soon my naturally curly hair was flowing down my back. I then put on a light layer of blush, enough to make my cheeks look rosy red, mascara, a dab of pink lipstick, and my favorite cherry flavored lip gloss.

I later flounced back into my room, the curls bouncing with every step. I made my way to the dresser where the clothes I picked out yesterday were hanging up. I grabbed them and changed in the closet. I stood in the mirror, afterward, staring in a daze at how beautiful I am. Not that I'm a priss or anything like that. But you have to admit, I look _hot _in the black and white striped noodle strapped tank top (which seemed to bring out my deep chocolate brown eyes _very _much for some strange reason), jean cutoffs, white cotton knee high socks, and these cute white Doc Martin boots I bought the other day. My daze got cut off when I heard a yell, "Asia, hurry up or you'll miss the bus!"

"I'm coming, Mrs. Smith!" I grabbed a pair of hoop earrings and rushed out of the door downstairs for breakfast.

But first off, who am I, you're probably wondering? I'm Asia Baxter, cool name huh? I always thought my name sounded really mystical like Esmeralda or something like that. As you can tell from my dream, I sadly admit that I've been an orphan my whole life. I've never met my mom or dad, and that horrible memory of my mom leaving me on the doorstep of the orphanage has been haunting me since forever. I have so many questions about my dream, but I can't ask anyone because they have no answers, not even Mrs. Smith, my adoptive mom.

The one question I have to know is: why _did_ my mom abandon me? Well, judging by her scrawny body in my dream, I guess its cause she couldn't afford to take care of me and decided to just leave me in a place where I'll be properly raised. But the question I've been wondering for a while is why my dad isn't there. I mean, did he die and that left my mom with no job? Or was it something else?

The only reminder I have of my parents is this family photo that was taken when I was a newborn. Sometimes when I'm sad, I stare at the picture and it makes me feel like they're still here. It sounds weird, but it somehow makes me feel more connected to them.

I ran downstairs, where my best friends Makayla and Leila were finishing up their breakfast. Yeah, it's pretty cool how Mrs. Smith adopted all three of us. We were all best friends at the orphanage, and neither of us wanted to get adopted unless all three of us were going together. Sadly, none of the parents wanted to adopt all three of us, until we met Carol Smith; she understood our strong friendship because she was in the same situation when she was being adopted too. She didn't want to be adopted unless they adopted her sister too, but she got adopted and her sister didn't sadly. Since she didn't want any hearts broken, she decided to adopt all three of us

I smiled at the memory as I rushed to the table and grabbed a slice of toast, just in time to hear Mrs. Smith begin to scold to me. "Honestly Asia, you need to be getting down here quicker! The last time this happened you nearly missed the bus!"

I simply shrugged, chomping away on the toast and washed it down with a swig of black cherry juice. "A girl needs her beauty sleep, Mrs. Smith."

"Yes I know that dear, and I've told you a million times that you can call me Carol." Her sparkling blue eyes and face softened into her familiar smile. I don't know what it is about her smile, but it can put me in a good mood even if I have the worst day of my life.

I sat down with my friends, just as Leila stood up, swallowing her last gulp of her juice as she rushed towards the door, her honey chestnut brown hair in a fishtail braid was flying as she ran. "I'm gonna ride my skateboard to school!" She was about to run out the door with her skateboard clamped under her arm, but Carol swooped in front of her with her arms folded across her chest. "Not so fast, young lady. Do you remember the _last_ time you rode your skateboard to school?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

From the table, I could see Leila's shoulders droop with disappointment. "C'mon Carol, I didn't see that old lady crossing the street! And she only broke _one _little neck bone, no biggie!" I snickered, nearly choking on my toast at the memory of when Leila crashed into some old lady crossing the street the last time Carol let her skateboard to school. If it hadn't been for Carol's sweet attitude and bribery, then the old lady –whose grandson just _happens_ to be a very successful lawyer- would've sued her. In the end, Leila had gotten a month long grounding, including no skateboarding.

"Well, it is what it is, dearie." Carol led Leila back to me and Makayla. "Now you sit with your friends until they finish their breakfast, and you'll ride the _bus _to school with them."

"Yes, ma'am." Leila nodded dolefully, placing her helmet on the table just as Makayla and I finished up our breakfast. "Done!" We said in unison, swiftly getting up from the table and placing our dishes in the sink, just in time to hear the bus coming down the street. "Gotta go, bye Carol!" I shout, grabbing my royal blue Vera Bradley book bag while Makayla grabbed her red flower patterned backpack and Leila did the same to her plaid blue backpack. We all charged out of the door just in the nick of time when the bus screeched to a stop. Just before we could get on the bus, however, I heard Carol shout, "_Leila! _You forgot your lunch!" I whirled around to see Carol waving a brown lunch bag in the air.

"Oops, dang it." I heard Leila mutter under her breath as she darted across the lawn, grabbed her lunch from Carol but not before receiving a short scold from her, and finally all three of us piled onto the bus after greeting our bus driver, Dave. We all crammed onto a seat in the back of the bus where the air conditioner was always running, and I sat on the end near the window with Makayla in the middle and Leila at the end of the seat stretching her legs out onto the aisle. The bus doors flapped close and the vehicle took off down the street, jerking us forward but we relaxed as the bus slowed down.

I pushed a stray of my hair out of my face as I turned to my friends, "I can't wait for tonight's sleepover!"

"Technically it's not a sleepover cause we all live in the same house, Asia." Makayla pushed her black rectangular glasses up the bridge of her nose, probably for the fifth time this morning. To get straight to it, Makayla is one hundred percent pure nerd. Anyone can tell by her glasses, sky blue sweater vest that matches her eyes, and she's always piping random facts every few minutes or so.

"Yeah, but still!" I faked a pout, smirking at the same time.

"Whatever, I'm just looking forward to my skateboard competition tomorrow!" Leila squealed happily, which seemed very unlikely for a tomboy like her. Leila has been all about skateboarding since she saw Tony Hawk on TV when we were twelve.

"You'll do great, Leila. I know it." I placed a hand on her shoulder, which was kinda awkward to do since I had to reach behind Makayla to do so.

"Thanks," She muttered as she pulled her phone out of her bag, and placed her ear buds into her ears. "I'm gonna chill for a while, wake me up when we're at school." She turned on her music, and shut her eyes. She turned up the music so loudly I could hear the faint sounds of drums crashing and an electric guitar.

I feel my phone vibrate, and I pull it out to see a text from Danny, my ex boyfriend. "Ugh!" I groan as I read his text, _Hey babe, you up for tonight?. _Danny _knows _we broke up two weeks ago, and he's _still_ trying to get us back together. The reason why I broke up with him is because I caught him kissing another girl behind the lockers at school. Heartbroken and mortified, I slapped him and yelled that we are through; he didn't even try to explain.

Feeling someone watching me, I looked to see Makayla reading my text. "Hey!" I turned off the power button. "Ever heard of _privacy_?"

"Sorry," She pushed up her glasses, her sparkling baby blue eyes had a strange glint in them. "You really need to tell him off, Asia."

"Oh I _will_," I felt a smirk crawl on my face as I messaged Danny_, You listen here you snotty little jerk, we are never __**ever **__getting back together, __**got it?! **_I pressed _SEND _and let out a sigh of relief. "Glad to get _that _over with!" Makayla and I giggled, and we chat the whole way to school. When the bus doors opened, we walked out of the bus and up the steps of Seaside High School. Once we're inside, all three of us bid goodbye and head to our lockers. My locker is right by the bus entrance, so it's easier to get to the bus if I'm in a hurry or something. I put in the combination and store away my bag, taking out my binder and books. With a loud _bang _of my locker door closing, I head to class, strutting down the hall flipping my hair. I'm greeted by a crowd of boys staring at me bewilderingly, some with their jaws dropped, as usual. I giggled, "Bye boys." I blew them a kiss, smirking as I could hear them fighting over it. Typical Friday morning.

I arrived in my math class just in the nick of time as the bell rang as I sat in my seat. I warmly greet my friend Abigail, who's been friends with me since our freshmen year, and she greets me back. She's a really nice girl with obviously dyed bright red hair that flows down her back like a blood red waterfall, hazel eyes, and tan skin. She could pass off as Ariana Grande's twin sister if she had one. "Hey Asia, I love your hair!" She commented.

"Thanks," I smile back.

"It looks perfect, and I have to say that shirt really brings out your eyes!"

"You think so?" I send her a pleasing smile; yes, so the shirt _does _bring out my eyes!

Abigail nodded, and turned back in her chair. While she does that, I turned to stare out the window, where the school pond fountain is spurting out water so peacefully, and daydream. Yeah, I admit that a totally hot and popular girl still daydreams at the age of sixteen. Don't get me wrong at all, I am _not_ like those prissy girls in those movies like _Mean Girls _or something like that. I admit that I still have an inner child deep inside me, it's just that I don't want to admit it and ruin my reputation.

Now back to my daydreaming, I hate to say it, but I dream about Wreck-It Ralph… yeah I said it. It's just that I love the movie so much, that I _totally _had a fit when it didn't win an Oscar. I remember that night clearly. I was sitting in the living room with Carol, Leila and Makayla with a small bowl of popcorn in my lap crossing my fingers that Wreck-It Ralph will win. When we saw the name listed as a nominee, Makayla, Leila and I started cheering our heads off at the TV so loudly that Carol had to _PAUSE _the show to get us to calm down. But that only resulted in us yelling at her to hit _PLAY _because we wanted to watch it live. The _second _they announced _Brave _as the winner, both Leila and Makayla 'awwed' in frustration… but _not _me. I flounced up from the couch screaming, "**WHAT?!**" and began booing at the TV, throwing popcorn at it without thinking; but that got me grounded for two days and I had to polish the TV because I got it all covered in popcorn grease and butter.

But about Wreck-It Ralph, when I first saw the trailer, I was all like _I _have _to see this!_ The wait seemed to take forever, but after counting down the days it finally came to theaters. After being stuck in the red velvet chair for at least two hours, I was awestruck. The movie was insanely awesome; it's the perfect family comedy about friendship and all of that good stuff. I'm already_ psyched_ for the sequel that I read online about, but who knows when _that's _coming out.

When I first saw the movie, I felt so bad for all the treatment Ralph got just because he _portrayed _a bad guy. I immediately knew that the moral of this great movie is _Don't judge a book by it's cover_, in fact that's my life motto now. Even after seeing the movie, I constantly daydream about what it would be like to be in the movie, and how it would feel to help out Ralph on his adventure to be a good guy. I'd not only help him, but I'd be his only _real _friend not like those Nicelanders that used to treat him like trash, but I'm glad that they're treating him more nicely.

I sighed contently, turning my attention towards the math teacher, Mr. Howards as he began the morning lesson. I knew my dream wasn't going to come true, they say that wishes and dreams come true if you just believe in yourself, but I figured out a long time ago that that's not true. It's like how I want to know what happened to my real parents and why they left me at such a young age, but I'll never find out, just like I'll never meet Ralph.

But little did I know, on this fateful day, I'll soon be granted with both wishes I've had my whole life…


	2. It Happens

Smiling at my reflection, I swirled on cherry flavored lip balm and applied blush to my cheeks. _Perfect_ I thought, admiring my reflection. As I was examining my new pajamas, I heard Leila yell, "Hurry up, Asia! You've been in there for ten minutes!"

Rolling my eyes, I hollered back, "Try five, Leila!" Before I opened my bedroom door, I fixed my hair, smoothed out my robe, and then finally strutted out of my bedroom, flipping my freshly curled hair in a flirty way as I made my way to Leila and Makayla. I'm wearing my new _Forever 21_ pajamas, which consisted of a satin leopard patterned romper with bubblegum pink lining; I even wore a matching satin robe. "Well?" I give a little twirl, cocking my hip to the side and placing a hand on it.

"You look great Asia! Just lay off your prissy side and your fine!" Makayla snickered, pushing up her glasses up the bridge of her nose. I have to admit, her pajamas looked really cute, mostly because the pink shirt had a picture of a studious _Hello Kitty _and bubblegum pink short shorts.

"Sorry," I laughed, flopping on the couch while inspecting my recently manicured nails. "Not my fault I look _sexy _in this outfit!" I giggled like a crazy school girl swooning over the hottest guy in school.

"Hey, watch the language young lady!" Carol poked her head in the living room, carrying in a tray of three bowls of popcorn and three see-through red cups with those black coffee lids stuck on the top.

"Sorry, Carol." I say as we all stand up and help Carol bring the snacks to the coffee table standing next to the couch. "Thanks." We all chimed, digging into the popcorn and I took a sip from the cup to gladly find it filled with ice cold lemonade.

"Anytime girls," Carol smiled as she headed out of the room, but turned around to face us. "Remember, bedtime at eleven thirty, no later, okay?"

"Okay." We all say in unison, and Carol flashed us her signature smile and headed downstairs, probably to watch her favorite soap opera.

"Okay, so what do you want to do next?" Leila asked once Carol was gone, smoothing out her plaid dark green pajama pants, along with a plain white camisole hugging her slender body.

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe watch Wreck-It Ralph?" I innocently suggested, fiddling with a lock of my hair. I knew what was coming from my 'sisters'.

"For what, the tenth time this week?" Leila smirked at me, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Not my fault I love it so much." I stood up from the couch to the shelf where all of the DVDs were stacked on top of each other. I popped open the case for Wreck-It Ralph and place the disc into the slot thingy, closing it. I took the remote to the couch and selected 'Play Movie'. I skipped the previews for upcoming movies and movies coming on DVD, straight to the main menu.

I began daydreaming half-way through the movie, when Ralph was helping Vanellope make a kart, my favorite scene. I smiled at the thought of how fun it would be to help them bake a kart.

_"Asia!_" A scream snapped me out of my trance. I screamed and jumped, causing my popcorn to leap out of the bowl and spill all over my lap. I glanced up to see Leila doubled over in laughter. Makayla just watched with a smirk.

"Really, Leila?" I scooped up the popcorn and placed it back into the bowl.

Leila shrugged but it was hard to tell because she was still shaking from the laughter. "You were daydreaming again."

I looked up. "I wasn't daydreaming," I blurted out, feeling the heat on my cheeks. "I was... um, thinking." God, I hadn't told them this. They'll think I'm weird!

Leila stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah thinking, about what? How much you _love _Ralph?" She puckered her lips up and began making sucking noises, leaning into my face I backed away, but only resulted in me falling off the couch. I let out a short scream, followed by hysterical laughing from Leila.

"I don't love him!" I shoved her elbow as I sat back onto the couch. "No way! It's just..." I rubbed my forehead, pausing the movie right as King Candy caught Ralph and Vanellope baking a kart. I sighed. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise." Makayla smiled sincerely at me. Leila scoffed at her and stared at me. She nodded stiffly saying, "No promises."

"Good enough," I stated. I took in a deep breath, and spoke. "It's weird, whenever I look at Ralph," I face the TV, which was on pause right at when Ralph and Vanellope saw that King Candy had found them. "I get this weird feeling..."

"Of love?" Leila batted her eyelashes at me.

"No!" I cried, but calmed down. "It's just this weird thing, like a connection, like... I _know _him somehow, but I just can't remember... just like I can't remember my birth parents." My sisters were silent. Staring at me, I couldn't tell what they were thinking because their eyes were lacking expression.

"Asia, I know what you're going through," Leila placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's normal for people like you."

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "What?" I said.

An evil smirk grew on Leila's face. My eyes widened. "Fangirl-itis!" She cried, clutching her chest as she roared with laughter. She was close to falling off the couch. Makayla gaped at her. She gave me a knowing look. I nodded in agreement. Then I smirked and shouted, "Oh shut up!" I rammed my elbow into her ribs, earning a squeal of surprise from her. She stopped laughing to glare at me. I smirked and pressed _PLAY_, and we continued to watch the movie. We were laughing at some points, like when Felix was staring dreamily at Calhoun when they were flying over Sugar Rush, and I cried when Ralph smashed Vanellope's kart. Even though we've seen the movie at least ten times, Makayla and I were clinging onto each other when the cybugs invaded Sugar Rush. We were both sobbing when Ralph was saying the bad guy oath, and cheered when Vanellope caught him from falling into the volcano hot springs.

The moon was high into the sky outside, and everything in the house was dark once we stopped dancing to _When Can I See You Again?_. I turned off the TV, yawning and stretching. "Girls?" A familiar voice asked. We turned around, and saw Carol standing next to the stairs, already dressed in her night clothes. "Girls, it's eleven forty five," she said. "I thought I told you to go to bed at eleven thirty."

"Do we have to?" Leila asked, stifling a yawn, but Carol wasn't fooled.

"Yes, it's almost midnight!" Carol said. Her voice could never get loud, even when she wanted it to. "Go brush your teeth girls, and be in bed by midnight." We jumped off of the couch and took turns in the bathroom brushing our teeth. By 12:05, we were in our beds. Well, Makayla and I were in our sleeping bags. Even though we all have our own rooms, we all decided sleep in Leila's room, because we always take turns sleeping in each other's rooms for our sleepovers.

I buried myself in my sleeping bag, holding the special shirt I sleep with every night. When my mom left me outside the orphanage that fateful night, she left a worn out shirt with a note attached to it saying that I like to sleep with it, and I still do. It's the only thing I have that reminds me of my mom, besides the picture I have of her and dad. And my special locket. It's a tiny silver locket that I've had since I was left at the orphanage. On each side is a picture of my mom and dad. I always wear the locket, because I never know if I run into my parents on the streets and they recognize me form my locket.

I rubbed the locket thoughtfully, and then I called out, "G'night Carol!" Makayla and Leila chimed in after me. "Good night, girls!" I heard Carol call back. As soon as we heard the sound of Carol's door shut close and the faint flicker of a lamp turning off, we lifted our heads off of our pillows. "You guys wanna watch a video on my laptop?" I heard Leila quietly say, as I looked up and saw her pull out her laptop from under her bed.

"Sure!" I say excitedly, climbing out of my sleeping bag, Makayla doing the same. As I did that, I reached into my pillow and pulled out my family photo. I smile at the picture of my parents smiling at the camera, a baby version of me cradled in my mom's arms. As I stared dreamily at the picture, I noticed something I've never in my life noticed before. At a closer inspection, my dad doesn't appear to be smiling. He just has a grim look on his face, and a forced smile.

"Hey guys, have you noticed my dad isn't really smiling in this picture?" I hold up the picture, and Leila squinted at it.

"Weird, never noticed that." She shook her head, typing in her username and password lightning fast.

"Let me see," Makayla took the photo out of my hand, adjusted her glasses, and stared at it hard. She furrowed her thin eyebrows together. "Asia, look at this." She pointed at my parents' faces. "You have brown eyes, but your parents have blue eyes."

"What?" I stared at the photo and sure enough, my parents have very light blue eyes, _much_ different than my dark chocolate brown eyes. "That can't be right. If they don't have brown eyes, why do I?" I never noticed that before, why am I noticing it right now? I furrowed my eyebrows at the picture, and then something caught my eye.

"Look guys!" I quickly pointed at the window. "A shooting star!"

"Where, where, where?!" Makayla leaped up quietly and rushed to the window, just in the nick of time. "Wow…" She breathed as another shooting star whizzed by.

"Incredible," Leila and I joined her at the window.

"Did you know," Makayla pushed up her glasses. "That shooting stars are actually meteors and its size can range from a speck of dust to a golf ball?"

"Here we go again." Leila grumbled.

"How about we make our wishes?" I quickly suggest, hoping that they wouldn't start an argument. And besides, I've been hoping to see a shooting star for a long time.

"Fine," Leila muttered, and we all turned towards the sky. We held hands and chanted, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

"I wish I'll get an A on my book report." Makayla immediately wished, earning a snort from Leila.

"I wish I'll win the skateboard competition tomorrow." Leila crossed her fingers and held her breath, which is her way of wishing on a star.

Both Leila and Makayla turn and stare at me, as I tapped my chin in thought. Then it hit me. I rubbed my locket as I took a breath and breathed out, "I wish I can meet my birth parents," I whispered, seeing my friends smile at me. Then I quickly add, "And I can be friends with Wreck-It Ralph." I heard my friends groan in annoyance. I took my hands away from my locket.

"You're impossible Asia, you know that?" Leila grumbled, making me snicker that soon turned into a laugh, only for Leila and Makayla to have a laughing fit too. We were all laughing our heads off for no apparent reason… until Carol's yell rang into the room, "Go to bed girls!"

"We're practically asleep!" We all yell back in unison, but it only made us laugh more. I held my aching sides, yeah I was laughing that hard; but my laughs were immediately subsided when I noticed something strange. "Hey guys, is it just me or is the moon getting brighter?"

"Hmm?" Makayla stifled a giggle as she followed my gaze, and her smile vanished when she saw what I was staring at. "Strange… The moon never gets this bright…" Then, something strange happened- the moon got brighter, shining in our eyes, making us shield them with our hands.

The moon kept getting brighter and brighter, burning our eyes. I clung onto Makayla for safety, and she in return began stroking my hair. I opened my mouth to yell for Carol, but my throat suddenly became as dry as a desert. The light was blinding now; I clenched my eyes tight, grinding my teeth in fear.

_Silence..._

I opened my eyes again. Everything was black. I could see nothing.

Was I dead?

Then, I was falling.

I started screaming, and heard familiar screams next to me. Stars appeared, but strangely, no moon. It was nothing but darkness and stars; a very pretty sight in my opinion.

I fell, and slammed onto solid ground. I groaned in pain.

I snapped open my eyes, gasping for air.

Where am I?

**Like it? Love it? REVIEW! :D**


	3. My Fault!

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I still have to do my summer reading homework on this super confusing book that's due on the first day of class, which is on Monday (BOOOOOO!)  
**

**Great news! When Can We See You Again has it's own blog! Yay! I'll be posting sneak peeks, posts about updates, and best of all... CHARACTER PROFILES! I worked hard on the profiles for you guys, and I chose the perfect pictures to play the girls. Note that the pictures are of completely random people who match the character's descriptions.**

** Link can be found on my profile. :)  
**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Love you guys! :D**

Groaning in pain, I sat up, rubbing my back as it popped. I heard two other figures slam to the ground beside me, both were gasping and groaning in pain as they sat up. "Where are we?" I heard one mutter and in the faint light I could see it was Makayla. I rubbed my head, cringing in pain as I gently swung my head around to see where the light was coming from. Behind me was a tall apartment building, lights faintly glowing in the windows. In the distance I could see a neighborhood of brick houses glowing with light too, but what shocked me the most was that I recognized this mysterious place so quickly I almost forgot how to breathe for a moment. "G-guys, do you know where we are?" Makayla and Leila both gave me a shrug. "Take a good look around." They followed my gaze, and they dropped their jaws.

"We're... we're in," Makayla stuttered, her crystal blue eyes widening by the second.

"_Fix-It Felix Jr_." I finished for her, standing up from the ground and my friends did the same. My legs wobbled like jelly.

"Oh my god..." Leila gaped.

"Somebody _please _pinch me," Makayla murmured. Leila evilly smirked, and before Makayla could say or do anything, Leila had squeezed a hunk of Makayla's pale skin.

"Ow!" Makayla cried, smacking Leila gently. "Why'd you do that?!"

"You said someone pinch me." Leila smirked triumphantly. I rolled my eyes at the pair. They may fight sometimes, but I know they still love each other.

"At least we know that this isn't a dream now," I muttered. My heart was racing. I was here, in my favorite movie! But wait… how did this happen? And why? Why was my wish suddenly granted tonight after all these months of wishing and praying to be in this world?

"Asia, calm down, you look like you're about to have a heart attack" Makayla laid a hand on my trembling shoulder.

I shook my head steadily. "No I'm not," I tried to ease my breath, but I had no luck.

"Well you better not get your hopes up, sister," Leila suddenly shot at me. "Don't forget that it's _your _fault we're stuck here!" She swooped in front of me to glare daggers at me.

I gaped. "What?! How is it _my _fault we're stuck here?!" _I don't believe it, _I thought. _Of course she's blaming me, she's blamed me on everything._

"If you hadn't made that _stupid _wish, we wouldn't be stuck here!" Leila stabbed a finger into my chest. I froze. Then I began shouting.

"It's not my fault I love the movie so much!"

"Yes it is!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"_Is not!_"

Little did we know, as Leila and I were fighting, in the building, a curtain was pulled back. The figure looked down, seeing two girls fighting while one was trying to break them apart. Confused, the figure quietly grabbed a flashlight from a cupboard and snuck out of his room.

"_Guys!_" Makayla hollered over our shouting. She stepped in between us. "Fighting isn't gonna get us anywhere! Now if you can just _shut up _before we wake someone-"

_Click._

A streak of light suddenly poured out of a blue and stung our eyes, making us gasp and shield them with our hands. "Now you've done it," Makayla hissed. Leila rolled her eyes.

"What's going on?" a familiar, gentle voice called out. "Who's there?" I gasped seeing _**the**_ Fix-It Felix Jr. standing less than ten feet away. He was holding a flashlight and pointing it right at us. His gaze set on us- three teenage girls staring agape at him.

"Hello," I muttered, rubbing my sweaty palms together. We just stared at each other for a minute. He looked at each of us in turn, and we looked at him. "Who are you three?" He took a step closer to us, and gasped sharply. He shined the flashlight right in my face. I inhaled a gasp, covering my eyes, but I suddenly felt being yanked downward by the arm and my own hands being pulled away. Felix was staring at me, his eyes refusing to leave my face. Heat rose to my cheeks and my palms grew moist with sweat.

"Ummm, excuse me?" Leila piped. "Just _what _do you think you're doing staring at my sister like that when you're _clearly _married?!"

Felix didn't answer, he remained frozen, studying my face. I awkwardly glanced at my sisters, who in return gave me shrugs. He finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "O-Olivia?" He breathed. "Is, is that you?"

_What?_ I thought. "Excuse me?" I breathed. "I'm… I'm sorry, but my name's not Olivia." I shook my head. "But my middle name is Olivia, just not my first name. My name is Asia."

Felix shook his head. "My apologies miss. It's just… you look marvelously like someone…" He paused. "I knew." He seemed uncertain, because he kept looking back at me, and then to the ground.

"Umm," Makayla piped up. "Listen, I'm Makayla and this is Leila. We're all sisters here. And can we please talk bout this inside, we're pretty tired." She did a long, loud yawn to prove it. Leila stretched her arms as well.

"Oh yes! Of course, my apologies, miss." Felix quickly said. "Please, come inside." He led us inside the building. Once we were inside, I took a moment to get a good look around. There was a bar on the left wall and a set of couches on the right. Just walking into the penthouse made me drowsy. I plopped onto the nearest couch, struggling to keep my eyes open. Being the big sister, technically older by two months, Makayla had me lay my head against her shoulder as she rubbed soothing circles into my back. I sighed contently.

"So can you please tell me what game you ladies are from?" Felix asked, sitting in a chair across from us. Makayla sucked in a gulp of air, giving me a quick worried glance. Leila just glared at me.

"Don't worry, I got this," I mouthed to them. I faced Felix, taking a deep breath, controlling myself not to freak out. "Well, umm.. here's the thing..." I started, staring at the ground. "We're not... from here."

Felix chuckled. "I know that miss, that's why I'm asking you which game you three are from. And at this hour too, golly what is it? Three in the morning?"

"No," Makayla spoke. "What we're trying to say is that we're not from _here_. Not from this world." She paused, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Does that make sense."

"What?" Felix quietly spoke. "Are you saying you three are from," He paused, and then pointed a finger to the window. "_Out there_?" I realized he was gesturing towards the glass pane outside where the gamer could be seen.

"Well yes," I realized what I was saying. "Actually yes... and no." I rubbed my eyes, groaning. "It's hard to explain."

"Hard to explain?!" Leila suddenly shot. "Let me put this the easy way. One minute we were in my room, having our sleepover like we do every Friday night, next thing I know, we're here with no way to get out, all cause fangirl here just _had _to make that wish!"

"For the last time Leila, _it's not my fault_!" I groaned. She rolled her eyes.

"Well," Felix said. "I think that's enough for tonight. You three can settle here in the penthouse until you get back on your feet." We all stood up and he led us to an elevator. He kept on talking on the ride up to the fifth floor. "I must remind you that the arcade opens at 10, just in case you three wake up during a quarter alert."

"Okay," All three of us said in unison. After he showed us to our room, gave us a key, and said goodnight. We all tumbled onto the beds. In our room was a small kitchen, a living room with a TV and coffee table, and in the bedroom were two beds. Leila decided on sleeping in the hide-a bed while Makayla and I took the beds. Leila spoke after a minute of silence. "This is insane."

"Guys, I know it's my fault we're stuck here." I sighed. "But look on the bright side! We're literally in our favorite movie! I can finally meet Ralph!" Very true. Even when I'm trying to sleep I can feel my heart pounding excitedly in my chest. To think, tomorrow I get to meet Ralph!

"Guys, it doesn't matter, let's just go to sleep." Makayla whispered, taking off her glasses and placing them on the nightstand.

"Yeah, goodnight guys." I muttered as I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight." My sisters said in unison. The second I knew they were out like a light, I opened my locket and stared at the picture of my parents. I frowned seeing that they have blue eyes and I don't. _Why is that? _I wondered as I closed it. I sighed, closing my eyes. I knew that I wasn't going to find out anytime soon. One things for sure, I was gonna have another dream about my mom leaving me on the doorstep of the orphanage, like I have ever since I was adopted. I just wish I can find out why my parents left me.

**A.N. I know, I KNOW it sucks! *sigh* But that's what happens when you have major writer's block and you're stressing out about school. I still have to read 8 more chapters of my summer reading assignment. **

**Oh and I'd like it if you'd go check out the story blog. Once again the link is on my profile, so go check it out! :)**

**I PROMISE I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly and it'll be better. School will most likely be in the way, but I'll try!**

**Reviews would make me feel better. And please keep all bad comments to yourself, please :)**

**Goodbye my lovelies! (Tell me if I should call you guys that) :D  
**


	4. Better Get Used to It

***Bobs head up and down wildly while singing along to the new R5 song, _Pass Me By_***

_** You could be the one that could mess me up**_  
_** You could be the one that'll break me**_  
_** Damn**_  
_** All them other girls said they had enough**_  
_** You could be the one that'll take me**_  
_** I was solo, living YOLO**_  
_** 'Til you blew my mind**_

_**Like damn**_  
_** You could be the one that can mess me up**_  
_** I can't let you, can't let you pass me by**_  
_** Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**_  
_** I can't let you pass me by**_  
_** Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**_  
_** I can't let you pass me by!**_

***Suddenly realizes that we're live and yanks off earbuds***

**Oh, sorry bout that! Just enjoying the new R5 song, hehe... Anyways here's chapter 4! Sorry bout the long wait, school, choir, and my advanced theater class got in the way. And great news! My theater class is doing a play called Uncool for a festival, and I tried out for the lead, but didn't get it cause I accepted the role of Allison, the singer! I GET TO SING! Yay yay yay yay yay!  
**

**Man, blabbering again! Might as well make the author's notes my diaries... hehe...**

**Sorry if I'm boring you, just go on and read!**

**I'd like to give a shout out to my very good friends: Dragon Sister Kelsi, crazyguy408, and to the other people who have reviewed! I wish I can give you all hugs for the great support, so I'll give you imaginary hugs! *imaginary hugs each and every one of you***

**Hope you enjoy, my lovelies! :D**

**Wreck It Ralph is copyright to Disney and LexisTexas2000 has no rights to it, except the right to write (wow, try to say that five times fast) awesome fanfiction and love Jawbreaker (I regret nothing for loving Jawbreaker! NOTHING! *flees in shame and embarrassment*)**

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!"

I felt my nose twitch slightly, and then I was fluttering my eyes open. I lay still for a moment, my brain slowly processing what I just heard. _No, it can't be_, I thought. I closed my eyes again, letting out a tiny sigh. I must have been dreaming about Wreck It Ralph again.

_Rumble, rumble._

I snapped open my eyes again, this time sitting up. I was shaking. Not from coldness, but the _room_ was shaking. My first thought was _earthquake_, but then when my eyes focused on my surroundings, I saw that I wasn't in Leila's room, or any room in my house. Then it hit me like a sack of bricks.

_Oh yeah, I'm in Wreck It Ralph._

The shaking stopped so suddenly, and then I heard familiar cries.

"FIX IT FELIX!"

"I CAN FIX IT!"

_Great, _I rubbed my throbbing eyes. _Woke up right in the middle of a game, just great. _I realized what I was thinking. _Wow, I'm in a game during a quarter alert! So cool! _I smiled as idiotically as an insane fangirl meeting her celebrity crush. I sprung out of the bed, landing as gracefully as a ballerina on my feet. Makayla and Leila were still sleeping. Leila was cuddled up with a pillow while Makayla was curled up in a ball on her side. I smiled at the sight. I walked into the kitchen, rubbing my growling stomach. On the counter next to the sink I was surprised to see three small piles of clothes. There was a note on top of the middle pile. It was written in beautiful cursive handwriting.

_Good morning girls! I figured you three would need something to wear besides your pajamas. I hope you like the clothes. I apologize if you woke up during a quarter alert. Remember, the arcade closes at five o' clock_ **(1)**._ See you girls then! _

_-Felix _

I smiled. I placed the note to the side and examined the clothes. There were three off the shoulder shirts and three pairs of knee length capris. I chose the floral pink shirt and changed in the bathroom. From what I saw there were no shoes anywhere in sight. Doesn't bother me anyways. I prefer to be barefoot than to wear tight shoes.

After I changed, I let my eyes roam the mirror as I brushed my hair, but as soon as my eyes settled on my teeth, I frowned. "Ugh," I groaned, running my tongue over my slightly gapped front teeth. I hated my gapped teeth. I just couldn't _stand _how my teeth weren't straight like a normal person's teeth were. For years I've been complaining to Carol about how the gapped teeth make me look like a complete _geek _and to get them fixed. She kept telling me that my teeth are what made me unique and I should appreciate it. It wasn't until last week when she finally agreed to get my teeth fixed; which should be today… if we were home.

"Up and already staring at yourself, eh sis?" I jumped at the sudden voice, and turned to see Leila and Makayla standing in the doorway, arms folded across their chests with smirks on their faces. In their arms were the clothes Felix had laid on the counter.

"Good morning to you to," I said. "How long have you two been up?" I placed the brush on the counter.

"Long enough to see you staring at yourself, sis." Leila snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I'm gonna see what we got for breakfast." I headed towards the kitchen.

"You do that!" Leila called.

"We're gonna change!" Makayla called, and then the door shut.

After going through the cabinets and fridge, I found that we could have some corn flakes, toast, and fruit. There were also eggs in the fridge, but I figured we can save those for later. Both of my sisters came out once the toast popped out of the toaster. Leila was sporting a lime green off the shoulder shirt while Makayla was in a sky blue shirt. We all ate breakfast in silence, except for the occasional loud crunching of toast or cereal. Apparently Leila didn't like this, judging how she 'accidentally' her spoon onto the hard wood table. Makayla and I jumped at the sudden clang.

"Ok, this is crazy. Absolutely, one hundred percent, pure crazy!" She was practically yelling. "We're stuck in a movie with no way of getting out all cause fangirl here wanted to meet her crush!"

I stared at her. "Leila, for the last time, I didn't mean to send us here! And stop thinking I have a crush on Ralph, cause I don't! Not now, not ever!"

"Yeah, sure," Leila scoffed at me. "I could be at my competition right now! Do you know how much that could ruin my chances of winning against show-off Jayden Fox?!"

"Guys please!" Makayla interrupted our fight. "Fighting won't get us anywhere," She turned to me after adjusting her glasses. "Asia, what time is it?"

I clicked my teeth together and glanced around for a clock. There was one lone clock ticking quietly above the stove. "10 o' clock."

"Right, let's just wait until the arcade closes and we'll sort things out then, alright?"

"Sure, whatevs." I shrugged, finishing the last bite of my toast.

"And when does the arcade close?" Leila demanded.

"Five o' clock."

"Five o' clock?" Leila repeated, shaking her head in disbelief. "That's, like, practically a whole day!"

Makayla shook her head, placing a pale, slender hand between her eyes. "No Leila, any person would know that would be at least..." She paused. "Seven hours."

"You're talking to the girl who flunked math in sixth grade!" I giggled. Leila glared at me. I raised my hands up in defense. "Whatever, let's just wait it out." My sisters shared a look, and then nodded in agreement. Once we finished eating and neatly aligned our dishes and glasses in the sink, we went our separate ways throughout the small apartment. Makayla took an interest in the bookshelf in the living room, having reading one with a pile next to her on the couch. Leila turned to the TV for entertainment, but to her dismay found only old shows from the eighties or something like that. With a groan, she watched them anyways. I later found myself laying on my bed with about a million thoughts buzzing like bees in my brain. I suddenly felt worried that I was in my favorite movie, and I would meet my ultimate favorite character.

"Oh god," I sat up, hugging my slender legs to my chest. I lay my chin on my knee. "How can I do this? I can't just expect myself to waltz right up to him and say hello! Anything could happen! I could be stuck on my words, he might think I'm weird, I could _pass out-_"

"ALL CLEAR, THE ARCADES CLOSED!"

I immediately perked up at the familiar call from that girl from Dance Dance Revolution._ End of the day already? _I thought. _How long have I been here? _Makayla appeared in the doorway, three books cradled in her arms and her glasses at the edge of her nose. "C'mon! The arcades closed!" With a grin, I leaped out of the bed and out the bedroom door, where Leila was standing near the open front door.

"Might wanna wear these, sis," She held up a pair of hot pink sandals. I noticed that she wore lime green ones while Makayla was in ocean blue ones. I frowned at the shoes but put them on anyways.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon!" I tugged her slender yet slightly muscular tanned arm out the door, Makayla following after us. We were about to enter the elevator when something else caught our eyes, but mostly Leila's eyes.

"Woah guys, check it out!" She opened the door leading to the stairway, and below her was a long flight of stairs. There was a strange glint in her grass green eyes.

_Oh lord, _I thought.

"Leila, what are you thinking?" I stepped forward.

"I say we take a little ride on the stair rail express!" Leila pumped a fist.

"Oh no," Makayla shook her head, her silky pitch black hair swishing gently. "We could get in trouble!" If Makayla was anything, it was a nerd and a good girl.

"I guess we could go for a ride," I fist bumped with Leila. She made an explosion noise as our fists collided.

"Let's do this thing!" She carefully sat on the rail, steadying herself before taking off. "Woohoo!" She cried as she disappeared down the stairs. My eyes followed her as I nervously sat on the rail. I looked up at Makayla. "You in or out?"

She quickly shook her head. "No way, I'm taking the elevator; meet you guys downstairs." She scurried off to the elevators, still clutching the books against her chest. I shrugged, and with a look of determination, I pushed my hand against the wall and was off sliding down the rail. It was hard keeping my balance at the sharp turns and I fell off a few times but always got back on. I swerved past a couple of the Nicelanders coming upstairs, and I embarrassingly yelled, "Excuse me!" as I passed them. I could easily hear them whispering, "Who is she?" and "Was she the girl that Felix spoke of this morning?"

I met up with Leila at the bottom, just as Makayla stepped out of the elevator. One look at each other and we ran outside. The sky was still painted black with little stars beaded around. We quickly bumped into Felix.

"Well hello, girls!" He said with that familiar grin. "I hope you've enjoyed your stay!"

"Oh yes," Makayla smiled, still clutching the books to her chest. "I've very much enjoyed reading."

"Nerd." Leila muttered under her breath. She received an elbow in the ribs from Makayla. I rolled my eyes, giggling. A sly smile grew on Leila's face. I felt my stomach sink. "So anyway, Asia here as been _dying _to speak to Ralph. Right, Asia?" I let out a squeak. Oh god, I feel faint.

"Oh, Ralph? Yes, he's right over there, probably getting himself cleaned up." I followed Felix's finger, and saw Ralph standing right next to that pile of mud. Oh god...

"Well, thanks for that!" I felt two pairs of hand push me towards Ralph. I tried digging my heel into the ground, but Leila's strong arms kept me going.

"No, no, no, no guys! Stop! I'm not ready!" I cried, frantically waving my arms but no luck.

"Yes you are!" Leila hissed. "Just get this over with!"

"It'll be fine, sis!" Makayla whispered with a reassuring smile. "Just go for it!" They shoved me forward, and I stumbled _right in front of Ralph!_

I couldn't speak...

I couldn't breath...

It was as if someone had vacuumed my voice out of my body and replaced it with total silence...

"Hey kid, hello? You okay, there?" I snapped out of my trance when he waved his large hand in front of my face. I focused on his confused face, when his eyes widened as he took a good look at my face. I finally took a deep breath, palms sweating and my throat was tightening. "Hi," I breathed out, almost forced. "I'm... I'm Asia." I stuck out a stiff hand, letting out a breath I realized I had been holding. Ralph didn't say anything. He was staring at me with those chocolate brown eyes, not saying a word. I retracted my hand nervously, rubbing my warm neck.

Leila appeared at my side and snickered, "Wow, and here I thought Asia was the one to freeze."

"Shut up, Leila!" I laughed, punching her lightly. I could feel Ralph's eyes burning into me like fire. I tried my best to avoid the eyes that burned into my soul, but I couldn't stop the feeling of total awkwardness.

"HEY STINKBRAIN!"

_Vanellope?!_

My sisters and I whipped around to see a short, black haired girl running out of the trolley towards Ralph, glitching onto his shoulder. It was then when he snapped out of his trance. "Hey stinkbrain, who're these people?" Leila scoffed at her voice.

"Vanellope, these are our guests," Felix appeared. "These are Asia, Makayla, and Leila." We all waved when he said our names. And apparently a certain honey chestnut brown haired girl took the chance.

"Leila's the name, don't wear it out!" Leila boasted, flexing her strong, muscular arms. Makayla and I shared a look, rolling our eyes.

Vanellope laughed, "I like you already; you good at pranks?" She asked with a sly smirk.

Leila chuckled. "Good? Pu-leeze. In second grade, I put sneezing _and _itching powder on the teacher's desk. And hey, I got grounded for two weeks, but totally worth it!" Makayla and I hugged our sides with laughter, tears springing into our eyes. That story went around the school faster than Mrs. King could say, "Who *achoo* did *achoo* _this_?!" She didn't return to school for two days, something about how the itching refused to go away. Long story short, Leila was grounded and had to have her pockets and bag checked for the rest of the year every time she walked into the classroom.

As I regained myself from the laughter, I looked up to see if Ralph and Felix were laughing too, but to my surprise, they were gone. I stared at the spot where they were less than ten seconds ago.

_Where are they?_

* * *

"No, Felix, it can't be her!"

"Ralph, brother, look at her!" Felix pointed at Asia from around the corner of the penthouse where they were arguing. Asia was clutching her stomach in fits of laughter. "She has her hair, skin, smile, laughter, and golly! Even the same style!" The wrecker stood in silence, staring at Felix and back at Asia. Terrible memories that continuously haunted him flooded his mind.

_Her screaming..._

_A newborn baby wailing..._

_"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird..."  
_

"Why can't you just accept it, Ralph?" Felix's voice snapped him out of the memories.

Ralph rubbed his tried eyes. "Felix... I just can't.. not after..." His voice trailed off.

Felix's blue eyes softened, but he raised his voice slightly, "Ralph, it's been sixteen years, you have to let go!"

Ralph was getting impatient, clenching his large hands into fists to keep himself from losing control. "No Felix, you don't understand."

"Ralph..."

"You don't understand! You try falling in love with a girl even though you know it's forbidden?! And then right when you think it's happily every after after she has your child, _boom_! She dies because of you and there's nothing you can do in anyway to bring her back, because deep down, you know it's your fault she died!" Ralph was breathing heavily through clenched teeth. Felix had backed away as his friend had yelled. Ralph's eyes softened. "F-Felix... I..."

The small handyman had already leaped onto Ralph's muscular stomach in a hug, much like when Ralph had busted him out of the Sugar Rush fungeon. And again, Ralph stood frozen, not knowing how to respond, but hugged Felix back. He quickly sniffed away a stray tear before Felix could notice. Felix let go after a few seconds.

"No, you're absolutely right, Ralph." The wrecker furrowed his eyebrows at Felix as he continued. "I don't know what it's like to lose someone you love, and I'm sorry."

Ralph shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Felix… it's just…" He hesitantly peeked around the corner to peer over at Asia, who was still laughing along with Makayla and Vanellope as they listened to Leila crack hilarious jokes. She even had _her_ laugh. He sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. "I just can't believe it's her... she looks _so_ much like her mother…"

**(As Belt from _The Croods _says) DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!**

**I probably won't update for a LOOONG time cause of the play and all, but if you guys have ANY ideas, feel free to leave them in your reviews. And speaking of reviews, they always motivate me cause I know you guys love my work. So if you can please leave a review on how I'm doing or if I need to improve anything, please tell me!  
**

**(1. I really don't know what time the arcade opens or closes, so this is the closest thing I came up with)**

**Also, sorry that it was boring in the early section of the chapter, I'm trying to include more action stuff but my mind just wanders away to something else...  
**

**BTW, COMMERCIAL TIME! *snaps fingers and I change into a news reporter's outfit* **

**Me: Do you love Wreck It Ralph?**

**Random kid: Yep!**

**Me: Great! Do you play Minecraft?**

**Another random kid: *holding a laptop playing Minecraft, looks up with a grin* All the time!**

**Me: And finally, do you love crossover stories?**

**Both kids: YES!**

**Me: Well then, you're in luck cause right now on Fanfiction, you can read the first ever WIR and Minecraft CROSSOVER story, _Lost in Minecraft _by crazyguy408! It's the best story ever! I totally fangirl when it updates, especially at the recent update! So what are you waiting for?! Go and read it today! :D**

**See you guys next chapter!**

**Love you guys! :D**


End file.
